


[Podfic] Please leave your message

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Drinking, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nude Photos, Photos, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Relationship, Sex Work, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Crowley gets his work phone and his personal phone mixed up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Please leave your message

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Leave Your Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977185) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> This story has a companion piece:
> 
> [Appetiser by Chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165033)
> 
> The podfic to the companion piece can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282536)

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Please-Leave-Your-Message-by-entanglednow-ej47q4)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fi1wac1z6dvxyvl/GO_Please_Leave_Your_Message.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
